A first time
by Twiiliighter
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been in love for ages. Now, they are both sixteen years old and ready for a more physical relationship. Although none of them had ever done such thing before and all insecurities just might get in their way to happiness... One-shot!


A first time

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been in love for ages. Peeta has loved Katniss since the day he first laid his eyes on her, at school when he was five. Katniss had soon after fallen in love with the boy with the bread as well. Now, they are both sixteen and ready for a physical relationship. Although none of them had ever done such thing before and insecurities just might get in their way to happiness...

* * *

Katniss and Peeta was celebrating their 6 month anniversary. Peeta had brought Katniss on a picnic in the beautiful meadow. In June, all of the wildflowers, trees and bushes had started to bloom and created a magnificent view. Peeta had been up early to bake some cheese buns and cinnamon rolls and he had even gone out to fetch some berries.

"This is so good!" Katniss moaned as she took a bite from a still warm cheese bun, her favorite treat.

"I'm glad you like it", Peeta answered with a wide smile as he ate his own food. He would lie if he said that Katniss moans didn't turn him on. He was secretly glad he had chosen to wear jeans shorts this day.

They both ate themselves full, stealing kisses from time to time. Once the food was gone things started to heat up. Katniss was straddling Peeta and kissing him hard on the lips. Peeta felt himself stiffen underneath her.

"I love you so much" Katniss moaned as she stuck her tongue in Peeta's mouth. By now they were both lying down on the blanket.

"I love you too" Peeta managed to get out in between the kisses. He ran his hands up and down Katniss body.

"I want you" Katniss said, starting to remove Peeta's T-shirt at the same time as they made out.

"Are you sure?" Peeta stammered. They had never done anything more than kissing and some light touching. Never something without clothes. Though images of Katniss in various situations had filled his dreams more than once.

"Yes, I'm sure" Katniss panted heavily. Her stomach felt funny and she was starting to feel something foreign down between her legs.

"Just tell me if you want to stop" Peeta got out as he removed Katniss's shirt. He admired the view. Katniss was absolutely perfect. Her thin white cotton bra held her full breasts in place and created a generous cleavage.

"You're so beautiful" Peeta murmured as he kissed his way from Katniss's throat down her stomach.

"Not fair, I want to see you too." Katniss still hadn't gotten Peeta's shirt removed.

Peeta reached up and threw his shirt behind them. He then started to undo Katniss's jeans at the same time Katniss worked on Peeta's shorts. They were soon laying in their underwear. Their clothes carelessly thrown around them in the grass. Katniss bit her lip. She didn't quite know how to proceed. Peeta was also nervous but went back to kissing Katniss.

They were both panting and grinding themselves on each other. Peeta pulled on Katniss panties and they joined the pile on the grass. Katniss then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. When the bra fell of all Peeta could do was stare. If Katniss looked good in underwear, then she look absolutely breathtaking without clothes.

"I love you so much." Peeta's gaze held all the love and admiration for Katniss as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too." Katniss responded and covered Peeta's face in kisses. Peeta felt his erection strain his boxers. Katniss could also feel Peeta against her stomach as she laid on top of him. She started to tug on the waistband of his boxers. As she pulled them down she got into a sitting position on top of Peeta's knees.

The sight of Peeta naked terrified her. She had caught glimpses of him shirtless before but they always slept wearing a shirt and shorts. She suddenly remembered the horror stories from her friends at school about the first time. It hurt, some bled and it wasn't a good experience based on many of the different stories. Peeta had a huge thing sticking up between his legs. She had never seen any man naked but she thought it was bigger than usual. After a few seconds of staring and her mind screaming at her to run, she let her mind take over. With one last look of horror she ran, leaving Peeta laying naked on the blanket alone.

Peeta misinterpreted Katniss's look of horror and thought that she was disgusted by looking at him. His heart ached for the girl who just left him and his eyes were full of tears. Though his erection didn't seem to go away. He quietly brought himself release. As he came onto the grass, the first tears fell down his cheeks. Was he really that ugly to look at? He looked down at himself. He had quite the stocky build from years of working in the bakery. Broad shoulders and chest and a flat stomach. He thought he looked okay before but all confidence was just shattered to pieces. Now he just looked short and bulky. Nothing that was especially attractive. Not wanting to look at his body any more he quickly got dressed. Then he packed everything up and started to walk home. He walked with slumped shoulders and hid his tear-streaked face by looking at the ground.

Once he was back home he went to the bakery and started to knead some dough. Although the task wasn't enough to take his mind of Katniss. He knew she was the one for him and it hurt so much to know that she didn't want him the same way. He was so in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that his brother had arrived to work too.

"Hi Peeta." Rye greeted his youngest brother.

"Hi Rye" Peeta quietly whispered back.

Rye immediately caught that something wasn't right. "What happened?" Rye asked carefully.

"Nothing" Peeta didn't want to tell his brother all of the details.

"You look sad." Rye just had to say something, he didn't like seeing his brother so down.

Something burst inside of Peeta and the tears started to fall down his cheeks again. Knowing that he didn't have anything to hide from his brother he whispered, "am I really that unsightly? I know you've seen me."

The brothers had shared shower many times even though Peeta preferred to be alone while doing anything without clothes.

Rye's heart broke with Peeta's question. He in fact, was almost jealous of Peeta since he looked so good. "Who said that?" Rye questioned.

"I took Katniss for a picnic in the meadow, then things started to happen. When she saw me without clothes she just ran…" Peeta sobbed.

Rye went to Peeta and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sure there was a reason to it. She loves you." Rye tried to comfort Peeta.

"She looked at me like I was the worst thing on this planet."

"Hah, you should have let that Seam slut ages ago. She belongs in the Seam. As for you, stop crying and get to work. Nobody cares how ugly you are as long as there's bread to sell." Peeta's mother hissed from the kitchen. She had overheard everything Peeta and Rye had said.

"Mom, stop it." Rye started but Peeta cut in. "Katniss is no slut. I love her." Peeta stated.

"Love, you're too young to know what that is. Based on what I heard she doesn't seem to love you if she ran away from you. Now let it go and start working" Peeta's mother left and went upstairs.

Peeta stood frozen in his place. His mother's words had cut deep. It just hurt to know that the person you love doesn't feel the same. Wiping away his tears he continued with his dough.

"Peeta, you know she was wrong. I've seen you two together, it's real love between you guys." Rye tried to console his brother.

Peeta didn't answer. He just emptied his mind and concentrated on what he did best, baking.

Rye quietly got to work on the bench next to Peeta. A few hours later there were loads of freshly baked bread loafs, cookie and cakes. Peeta had decorated all of the cookies in beautiful patterns. He let his sorrow out by painting the cookies. There was one with a motive of the meadow on and another was a picture of the Katniss plant.

"Will you help med train?" Peeta quietly asked Rye while they were sitting on the couch, relaxing after cleaning up the kitchen.

"Train, for what?" Rye frowned.

"Maybe Katniss likes me more if I look better…" Peeta knew he sounded pathetic but he couldn't loose Katniss. He wouldn't survive if she left him.

"Oh, Peeta. You don't have to train to look better." Rye exclaimed.

Peeta didn't answer, instead he focused on a bit of dust on the floor. Rye hugged his brother closely.

"Why did she just leave me?" Peeta sounded so broken.

"She'll come around, believe me." Rye whispered and held Peeta tightly all he silently cried himself to sleep.

Katniss felt terrible for just leaving Peeta. She know she had hurt him when she ran away. She gathered her thoughts as soon as she had gotten home. Her mind when into overdrive as she processed the whole thing that just had happened. She started to feel embarrassed. Why had she just taken of. She loved Peeta, and to be honest, he looked like a freaking god. Though she was so ashamed and she didn't have enough courage to seek Peeta out until several hours had passed.

She knew Peeta would have gone home so she silently made her way to the bakery. When she got there she saw nobody in sight. It was late and the bakery was closing in 10 minutes. Since she had been there a lot of times before she knew where Peeta used to work, in the back of the bakery. Katniss headed for the back but stopped mid step as she took the sight in.

Peeta was lying on the couch with his head in Rye's lap. She could clearly see the tracks of tears on his cheeks. Rye had heard footsteps and looked up. He had been stroking Peeta's hair like a mother should.

"Do you know what you did to him?" Rye whispered angrily. He liked Katniss but seeing his brother so hurt wasn't something he took easy on.

"I'm sorry." Katniss whispered with a tear falling down her cheek.

"He's been crying for hours" Rye bit back. Regretting his words when he saw the look on Katniss's face.

"I have to talk to him, I didn't mean it that way. I love him." Katniss finally got out.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Rye carefully laid Peeta down on the couch and walked into the bakery.

Katniss sat down beside Peeta's head. She let her fingers wander down Peeta's face. Peeta started to wake up, feeling something touching him. He opened his eyes and looked right up in Katniss's eyes.

As soon as their eyes met he adverted his gaze to the floor, looking very sad.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from crying so much earlier.

"I love you." Katniss whispered, trying to get him to look at her.

"I'm sorry I'm so unsightly. You don't have to be with me if you don't want to", Peeta said and Katniss saw a tear fall down his face.

"It wasn't like that!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Then what was it like?" Peeta's tear-filled eyes stared at Katniss.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened before." Katniss tried to collect her thoughts.

"To me it seemed like you was so disgusted by my appearance that you just had to run." Peeta furiously rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away. Letting his anger take over as he didn't want to cry in front of Katniss.

"No, I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do." Katniss stumbled over her words. "I do think you're really handsome."

"Yeah sure." Peeta slumped back on the couch.

"Yes, I'm serious, but all I could focus on was that thing sticking up from you and I was scared. Scared that it would hurt. I've heard stories at school…" Katniss trailed off.

"I would never hurt you, at least not intentionally. You could have told me and I would have stopped." Peeta blushed slightly.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Katniss begged.

"I love you." Peeta simply said as he took Katniss in his arms. Katniss sighed, content to be back where she belonged.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. You're the most amazing and good-looking man I've ever seen." Katniss said, nesting herself further into Peeta's shirt. She loved his smell, he always smelled of vanilla, flour and something else that defined Peeta.

"You want to come upstairs? It's getting quite late" Peeta broke the silence. He was happy again now that he had his Katniss back.

"Sure." Katniss followed Peeta upstairs to his room. She realized that the time had flown by and it was already dark outside. They passed Rye on their way up and h e just smiled at the both of them.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Peeta asked. They had slept with each other numerous times before and their parents were okay with it by now. Or at least Katniss's mother and Peeta's father were.

Katniss didn't answer. She walked to the drawer and grabbed one of Peeta's shirts and a pair of boxers. With a smile she walked into Peeta's bathroom to change.

It was past ten so Peeta figured that he might as well could change into night clothes. He removed his shorts and put on a pair of sweats. Katniss walked in just before he had gotten his T-shirt over his head. She stopped and stared at Peeta. He had a six-pack on his stomach and she could see the muscles flex on his back as he reached and pulled on the shirt.

"So you don't think I'm ugly?" Peeta just had to ask.

"No, in fact, I would much prefer you to be shirtless." Katniss responded and gave Peeta a long kiss. She could already feel his erection through the layers of clothing.

"Really?" Peeta was still unsure.

"Really" Katniss stated. She then started to remove Peeta's shirt. "Let's do this right."

Katniss threw the shirt somewhere behind them and pushed Peeta back into his bed. She soon followed but not before removing her own shirt too.

They started kissing and touching. "You're so beautiful" Peeta moaned as he kissed down Katniss stomach.

Soon the rest of the clothes could be found on the floor except for their underwear. Katniss reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall down her arms. Peeta removed her panties at the same time. Once Katniss was naked she pulled at Peeta's boxers, removing them effectivly.

"Wow, that definitely felt a lot bigger." Katniss teased, almost drooling over Peeta's naked body.

Although Peeta didn't think she was teasing him, he could feel tears well up in his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard. "I'm sorry." He quietly whispered, refusing to meet Katniss gaze.

"No Peeta, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke." Katniss felt so stupid, of course Peeta would take it the wrong way, especially considering the day's endeavors.

Peeta's shiny eyes met Katniss loving gaze. "Ehm, so you do think I look okay?" Katniss could see a spark of hope in his eyes.

"You look perfect, I love you so much." Katniss pulled Peeta close and crushed her lips on his.

"I love you too." Peeta replied, swallowing his fears.

"Now make me a woman." Katniss caressed Peeta's body with her hands.

"Are you sure?" Peeta's blue orbs gazed into Katniss grey eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I want it to be you. You're my one and only." Katniss's eyes expressed all the love she held for Peeta.

"I'm sorry." Peeta whispered as he pushed his way inside Katniss.

Katniss closed her eyes as she winced. She felt a burning sensation between her legs. When Peeta crossed the barrier a tear fell down her cheek. Peeta kissed the tear away and stayed still, letting Katniss adjust to his size.

Katniss felt the pain subside and being replaced with lust so she lifted her hips to meet Peeta's.

After sharing a quick look, Peeta started to move. He thrusted slowly in the beginning and gradually worked up his pace. Katniss moaned and met Peeta's thrusts which created a wonderful sensation.

"I'm almost there." Peeta managed to breathe out.

"Let it go, baby." Katniss moans increased in volume as Peeta hit her g-spot.

"Ahh." Peeta moaned as he came deep inside of Katniss. Katniss felt her walls twitch as she came right after Peeta.

They were both lying next to each other, catching their breaths.

"That was amazing." Katniss shone. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed and she was covered in sweat. Although to Peeta, she had never been more beautiful than in that moment.

"You are amazing." Peeta said in awe and kissed Katniss hard.

Katniss snuggled up against Peeta and he put his arm protectively around her waist. They soon fell asleep, tightly wrapped in each other.

When the dawn rose, Peeta woke up. He was used to baker's hours. Moving slightly he bumped into something, or someone. Katniss was sleeping peacefully with her head on Peeta's chest. Peeta's arm was still wrapped around her waist. Peeta wished he would wake up like this every day, but that was just so much their parent's allowed. Not wanting to leave the comfortable bed, Peeta laid back. Though after a while he started squirming. He had to use the bathroom but didn't want to wake Katniss up.

Struggling some he managed to lift Katniss head and lay it down on the pillow instead. Carefully removing his arm he started to get up. When he moved to get out of the bed, Katniss turned slightly. Peeta stayed still for a while and when he was sure that Katniss was still sleeping he got up. He did his business quickly and then returned to the bed where he fell asleep again, holding Katniss close to his body.

A few hours later Katniss woke up. Just as she was about to move she felt something poke her lower back. Blushing and smiling she carefully turned around. Peeta was still sleeping although some of his parts were not.

Katniss carefully turned around, not wanting to wake Peeta up. Then she grabbed Peeta's manhood and started to pump him slowly. Peeta started squirming after a while and then he moaned loudly, still asleep. Katniss moved her hand faster and faster and she could feel Peeta start to twitch.

By now she knew it wouldn't be too long before Peeta woke up so she stopped being careful and climbed on top of Peeta, straddling his lap. She brought her wetness upon Peeta's cock and just as she was about to slide down Peeta's eyes fluttered open.

Smirking, Katniss sat down and started to ride Peeta who happily went along.

"Oh god, I love to feel you inside me" Katniss moaned.

"Don't stop, it feels so good." Peeta got out between kissing Katniss senseless.

"I'm so close." Peeta said a few moments later.

"Mhmmm." Katniss could feel herself coming at the same time as she felt Peeta's warm liquid spread inside her.

"That was amazing, please wake me up like that every day." Peeta smiled at Katniss, his eye's showing all his love for the girl next to him.

"You wish" Katniss teased.

"We should get up, we slept in quite a long time." Peeta finally said, nog really wanting to get up.

"I should take a shower… I stink of sweat" Katniss said starting to get up.

"Me too, mind if I join you?" Peeta asked as he grabbed a pair off boxers to put on.

"Not at all." Katniss took Peeta's hand and they walked into Peeta's bathroom.

Katniss removed their clothing as Peeta got the shower running. Opposite to Katniss, Peeta could get some hot water in his shower. They got into the shower once it was a comfortable temperature and started washing each others bodies.

"Can I wash your hair too?" Peeta asked, holding out the shampoo.

Katniss didn't answer. Instead she turned around to give Peeta a better angle to her hair. Peeta massaged the shampoo into Katniss scalp.

"You can do this anytime you want." Katniss moaned, feeling very content.

"I wish we could spend this much time together every day." Peeta sighed. Their schedules usually didn't allow this kind of long stay over without shores.

After finishing the shower they went downstair to eat breakfast. Rye was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tee.

"Late night?" He smirked at the couple.

"Not later than usual." Peeta replied, blushing slightly.

"Soo, you didn't have any fun at all?" Rye questioned with a brow raised.

"It's none of your business." Peeta shot back.

"Don't say that you let the slut back into your life?" Peeta's mother had finally made an appearance.

"Mom" Peeta and Rye yelled at the same time.

"Katniss is no slut so stop calling her that." Peeta hissed, glaring angrily at his mother.

"Did you sleep with that dirt?" Peeta's mother questioned fiercely.

"What if I did, it's not like it's your business anyway" Peeta spat out.

"And it's not like she likes you anyway. She just wants our money. I mean look at you, who would want a man shorter than any girl?"

Peeta quieted and lowered his gaze to the floor. Katniss horrified expressing flashed behind his eyes. He knew that Katniss didn't want him for his money but his mother's words cut deeper than he let on.

"Leave us alone." Peeta finally said.

"Don't come crying when she leaved you for someone else." Peeta's mother left with a last glance at the children.

Once she was out of earshot Katniss went and hugged Peeta. "I love you, don't listen to her."

"I love you too." Peeta said weekly. He couldn't help but thinking that his mother might be right. He wasn't tall like all the other boys. He had muscled in different places from carrying all of those sacks of flour and baking which made him look stocky.

"Stop thinking about it, she had no right saying those things." Rye broke through Peeta's thought.

Peeta didn't answer, he just left the room and his footsteps could be heard as he walked up the stairs.

"Maybe you should follow him." Rye said softly after a while.

Katniss nodded and bid him goodbye before following Peeta.

Peeta had gone upstairs and into his room. He stopped as he passed his while figure mirror. With clothes on he looked okay, the hand-me-down clothes were a little bit too big and hid his real figure some. After looking at himself for a few minutes he started to undress. He stared at his naked image and then he inspected himself thoroughly.

His shoulders and chest were way too broad. He had no hair at all on his upper body that defined his manliness except for a small dust of hair in his arm pits. His stomach was too small to hold a six-pack and his penis was just wrong. It didn't fit his short build, dangling down between his legs and being quite thick at that, which made it hard to hide it in his pants. Some men wished for bigger things but Peeta was quite the opposite. Not to mention his hight. He had always been ashamed of his looks, mostly because he was so short. Tears started to fall down his face and he wrapped his arms around his torso, holding himself together.

Katniss walked upstair, it was unusually quiet. Not bothering knocking she just went straight into Peeta's room. She quickly scanned the room and found her boyfriend in the far corner bedside his bed. He was naked, holding himself and crying quietly.

"Oh Peeta." Katniss ran over and took Peeta in her arms.

"I'm sorry I don't look very good." Peeta sobbed into Katniss chest as she was holding him closely.

"Peeta stop it. You don't know how many people who are jealous of your looks." Katniss scolded mildly.

"Yeah sure, I'm shorter than a dworf and stocky as a body builder in some places. I'm sure I look attractive." Peeta started pulling his hair.

"I think you look very handsome, doesn't that matter?" Katniss questioned.

Peeta sighed. He had finally stopped crying. "I suppose. You're the only one I want."

"And you're the only one I want too." Katniss lips soon found Peeta's. They kissed for several minutes before something broke them apart.

"Oh." Peeta blushed and tried to hide himself. His penis had woken up by their kissing session and was poking Katniss stomach.

"Hush" Katniss smirked and grabbed Peeta's erection. She started to stroke him up and down in long slow strokes.

"Mhmm." Peeta's mind was suddenly all fussy.

"You're having too much clothes on." Peeta just seemed to realize the unfairness with him being naked and Katniss having all of her clothes on.

"Take the off then." Katniss replied with a sly smirk.

"My pleasure." Peeta quickly undressed Katniss. Once they both were naked, Peeta grabbed Katniss and threw her over the shoulder like a pack of flour. He walked a few laps around the room with Katniss yelling at him to let her down before throwing her down on the bed.

"Let's continue where we left off." Peeta hungrily let his gaze wander over Katniss naked body and he could feel himself twitch with anticipation.

"Stop talking." Katniss didn't let Peeta answer before ravaging his mouth with her own.

When they both had reached their climaxes and was satisfied they stayed laying down together in the bed. Peeta was holding Katniss who was resting her head on Peeta's strong chest. Her hands tracking down Peeta's body, making soft movement. Peeta was running his hand through Katniss hair.

"I want it to be you and me forever." Peeta sighed. "I'm never going to feel the same about anyone else."

"I feel the same. I would never be happy again if I lost you." Katniss replied, thinking deeply.

Several minutes passed as they were both drifting away in their own minds. These last days made Peeta realize just how much he loved Katniss. He could never compare anyone else to her. She was the one for him. The girl he wanted to marry, grow old and have kids with. The girl he wanted to have small arguments with just to have great make-up sex afterwards. He decided then that he was going to ask Katniss for her hand in marriage as soon as possible.

Three day's after Peeta's realization, he went to the Everdeens. Katniss mother was more than willing to give her permission to Peeta. She knew that even though they were only 16 years old, they were soulmates. Destined to be together.

"I know you'll make her the happiest woman in the world." Mrs. Everdeen smiled lovingly at Peeta.

"I hope so, I promise to take care of her if she'll let me." Peeta said nervously.

"I know my daughter. She truly loves you with all her heart." Mrs. Everdeen assured.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Peeta smiled cheerfully and waved goodbye.

6 months later

Peeta and Katniss was having a picnic in the meadow again, just like the one on their 6th month anniversary. Only that they now celebrated being an official couple for 1 year.

There were no flowers or grass this time. Instead there was the most breathtaking snow landscape eye's had seen. Frost was covering the trees, making them glow. Snow was covering the ground and the environment and it was like a dream. A magical ice dream.

Peeta cleared his throat, capturing Katniss full attention just as they had stopped eating.

"Are you nervous?" Katniss questioned, seeing Peeta fiddling around, not staying still.

Peeta didn't answer. Instead he grabbed something from his inner jacket pocket. He carefully opened the lid and presented Katniss with the simplest yet most beautiful gold band she'd ever seen. It had one small diamond in the middle, not something too extravagant but perfectly for Katniss who liked simple things.

Katniss stared at Peeta with wide, shiny eyes as he sat down on the snow on one leg.

"Katniss, you're my best friend and my lover. I know you're the most caring and beautiful girl I've ever going to meet and someday you'll make one man extremely happy. I hope that one day, I will be that man. So, Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" Peeta finished and stared right into Katniss eyes.

Peeta's gaze held so much love but also a little bit of fear and hope. Katniss didn't let him wait too long. She threw herself at her boyfriend and yelled "YES!"

* * *

Hi guys!

This is the first time I'm trying this thing called one-shot. It's also the first time I write something rated M so please be considerate while reading.

I've followed The Hunger Games since book 1 was published but it's recently that I've seemed to grow an obsession for the series, I just can't get enough… This story just came to me after re-watching and re-reading the stories for the millionth time in a row :)

Please let me know what you think of this, I appreciate any kind of response!

Also if you want me to write about something else feel free to put down a suggestion, it's always easier to write when you have something to go after.

And thanks for reading!

Love

/Twiiliighter


End file.
